Hinata The Demon Slayer
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: tHis is a Naruto/DMC crossover, as Hinata as the main character. I would like to thank Cod foxtrot for giving me the idea
1. Jounin Hinata!

Hinata the Demon Slayer

Naruto/DMC xover

Ninjastar: Thanks for sending me all those reviews, but hinata the rockstar has more reviews, So it made me come up with this Devil May Cry/ naruto Crossover, Dante. Read. The. Fucking. Disclaimer.

Dante: Ninjastar does not own Naruto or DMC. WHEN DO I GET TO STAR AS THE MAIN CHARACTER??

Ninjastar: Hinata is the MAIN character, so STFU (shut the fuck up)

--

"Goddamn it, Dante why can't you do anything right." screamed the girl.

"Well screw you hinata I'm doing the best I can." said Dante. Hinata, we all know and love is a goddamn demon slayer with Dante and Kyuu (My character).

She still has chakra ,but she mixed it with her demon power's. Yes, She is a Demon. "Dante I'll fucking kill you when I'm done.

They was fighting a fucking demon, but that was nothing. Hinata took out a gun with a white handle black with a blue charm.

Then she fired tit and the demon went down. then everything that was black become normal and they saw the hokage with two jounins. "Good job, hinata." said

The third. "Gomensai (thank you) hokage-san." said hinata. "Dante, kyuu do you have chakra?" asked The third.

"Yeah we do because kyuu have the 4 tail- demon in him, and I got the 7 tailed-demon in me." said Dante. "I see well I promote Dante, Hinata, And Kyuu to jounin."

said the Hokage. Dante, kyuu, and hinata got vest, but Dante and kyuu turned their black and hinata turned her vest black.

" You will report to my office now." said The hokage. Then all the jounin including Dante, Kyuu, and Hinata. "Alright you will be each get a team , but since a have only

3 teams and there was a girl who passed the test making it unbalanced." said Hokage. "I'll take that girl." said Hinata (hinata is about 15 in this story and the rest

of the rookie 9 is still 12 and 13 (neji, lee, and tenten) year olds) "So you will take Shoiki Yakama?" asked The Hokage. "Yes, I will, she will become my apprentice."

said Hinata. "So team 7 will be Naruto, sasuke, and Sakura and kakashi you got them." said the hokage. "Asuma you got Ino, shikamaru, and chouji for team 10, and  
kurenai you got Yugito, Kiba, and shino for team 8, now you all are dismiss." said The hokage.

At the Academy

"alright everyone time to put you in teams." said Iruka. "Team 7 is Naruto, Sakura…." "Yes." said Naruto. "No." said sakura. "And sasuke, your jounin is Kakashi hatake." said Iruka.

"NO!" said Naruto. "YES!!" squealed Sakura. "Team 10 will be Ino, shikamaru, and chouji your jounin is Asuma Sarutobi." said Iruka. "And Team 8 will be Yugito, Kiba,  
and shino your jounin is Kurenai Yuuchi." said Iruka. Then a girl with Long Blackish blue hair with lavender eyes with a hint of white and black. She wore a Long

sleeve Red shirt with a white fishnet shirt over it with a black vest wearing black capris, her headband was around her neck with a white silk cloth and red ninja

sandals came in. "Ah Ms. Hinata, you came for Shoiki, I am right?" asked Iruka. "yes, I did." said Hinata. Then bye that time all the boys was falling all over her. Then

a girl with red short hair with black strokes, gray eyes, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, white capris, her headband was on her right arm, and wearing white ninja

sandals came down to her sensei. "Hi I'm Shoiki." said Shoiki. "I'm Hinata Oakami, lets go." said Hinata. Then they left.

--

Ninjastar: Pairing time!!

Hinata/Harem

Hinata/Itachi

Hinata/Kakashi

Hinata/Sasori

Hinata/Deidara

Hinata/Pein

Ninjastar: please R-E-V-I-E-W!!

Itachi: Vote 4 me!!

Kakashi :No me!

Sasori: Fat chance, vote 4 me

Deidara: ME!!

Pein: Um vote 4 me and I'll give you a cookie.


	2. Hinatasensei

Chapter 2

Hinata-sensei

Ninjastar: Chapter two of Hinata the demon slayer, and I just want to say , I DON'T OWN FUKING NARUTO.

--

Hinata and Shoiki was walking when Shoiki asked a question. "Hinata-sensei where are we going?" "Good question, Shoiki, we are going to my house so we can

have tea and talk to each other to make each other comfortable." said Hinata. Then they stopped at a three- story house with green window frames, a giant white

door and the house was more Asian style ,but it had a pond with flowers around it. "Wow, beautiful house." said Shoiki. "Thanks me and my friends live here so you

go get a chance to meet them." said hinata. Then they walked through the door and shoiki saw a long hall way. The living had two red couches, black and white

cars, a coffee table, a 72 inch flat screen tv and a giant fan with beautiful flowers on it. "While don't I show you the back yard that's where we will be having tea."

said Hinata. Then she showed shoiki the backyard which was large. It had three cherry blossom trees, a pond with water lilies, and a swing. Then shoiki was sitting

on a cushion while hinata got the tea and rice balls. Then a boy with white hair and red eyes with a boy with orange hair and dark blue eyes came by. "So you must

be Shoiki." asked Kyuu. "Yes and you are Kyuu and Dante if I'm correct." said Shoiki. "Hinata must be a good teacher because she was taught by me." said Dante.

"Yeah then you stop teaching me and taught Kyuu." said Hinata with the tea and rice balls. "you're mean, hina-chan." said Kyuu. "You two should be at the Hokage's  
office." said Hinata. "Bye." said the both of them. "they seem nice." said Shoiki. "Well here is my test, I will ask you a simple question if you say the truth about the

answer then you pass." said Hinata. "Okay." said shoiki. "Why did you become a ninja?" asked Hinata. "I promised myself I would become stronger to show

everyone that I'm somebody not nobody and I do it because it's been my dream to help the people I trust and love." said Shoiki. "Her aura is blue that means she's

telling the truth." thought Hinata. "Kid, you pass and report here tomorrow for our very first mission." said Hinata. "Hinata-sensei if it's alright can I stay here for

tonight." asked shoiki. "Why?" asked hinata. "because my father beats me and abused me." said Shoiki. Hinata crushed the cup with her bare hands and said

"Actually, you can stay here for your entire life because I 'm going to talk to the hokage about his." "thank you Hinata-sensei." said Shoiki. Hinata showed Shoiki

wear she can sleep, then she left. "The nerve of some people , I see way I didn't come back, the village has become villains to their own village." said Hinata then

she fell asleep thinking what to do with Shoiki's father.

--

Ninjastar: GO HINATA KICK HIS ASS!!

Orochimaru is good in this fan fiction so no real villain.

R-E-V-I-E-W!!

No pairings yet


	3. the mission

The Mission

Ninjastar: So 1 vote for Itahina, but still V-O-T-E!! And R-E-V-I-E-W!!

I. Don't. Own. Fucking. Naruto. For. The. Last. Time.

--

At Hinata's House

Shoiki was sleeping peacefully when she heard a BOOOOOMMM! (ninjastar: eating popcorn I should of put BAM instead) she jumped out the bed like hell.

She went downstairs to see the living room cover in dust. "Dante you idiot, the powder was too strong." said Hinata while coughing. "How I should supposed to

knew you don't mix a strong Katon (fire) ashes with 1/3 of gun powder." said Dante with dust on his face. "Oh, good morning Shoiki, breakfast is on the table and I

got you a new outfit and it's now my bed." said Hinata. Then Shoiki went to go eat breakfast then she went to hinata's room. She found a red long fishnet shirt,

white gloves, black capris, red ninja sandals and a cloak. Shoiki studied the cloak carefully. It was black with red sleeves ,but one was short and the other sleeve

was long, had a Katon sign of the back and it had two pockets. "Wow the fabric is silk and so light." said Shoiki. She got dress and went down stairs. When she got

down stairs she saw her sensei in a beautiful outfit. Hinata was wearing a blue shirt with long white sleeve with a black vest, white capris, blue ninja sandals, a

cloak that was blue with short black sleeves, a large fan was on her back, and she had her hair in a ponytail tied with a white ribbon. "Wow sensei you're really

beautiful." said shoiki. "Gomensai (thank you) shoiki, now we have to go to the Hokage's office for our first mission." said Hinata. Then she got the fan off her back.

Then Fan got larger for two people to sit on it. The fan was white with a black Kanji sign for 'Dark' and a Light blue Kanji sign for 'light'. Then hinata got on and then

shoiki got on. Hinata did a Kai hand sign and the fan lift off the ground. They were high in the sky above the village. They saw the Hokage's office. They saw team 7

in there. They knock on the door and Kakashi answered the Door. "Ah, hinata what are you here for?" asked Kakashi. " I'm here for my first mission with my

apprentice." said hinata. "Okay, Hinata I'll give you a C-rank mission." said The Hokage. Everyone except Hinata and shoiki had their eyes widened. "Hokage-sama,

why are you giving her a C-rank mission?" asked Iruka. "Because I check Hinata's And Shoiki's stats and they are more capable of a C-rank mission and Hinata

already asked me for a C-rank mission." said Sarutobi. " Well what is it?" asked Hinata. "You get to escort two kids for the hidden in the rain village and hidden in the  
snow village." said Sarutobi. " What do my mission start?" asked Shoiki. "tomorrow at noon, you are dismiss." said Sarutobi. Then hinata and Shoiki went to her

house. Then hinata got a paper. "Put chakra it shows you which element you are more capable." said Hinata. So Shoiki put some chakra in it and one part of the

paper wet, and other part of the paper crumble. "So you have Raiton (lightning) and Saiton (water) elements?" asked Hinata. "Well we start training tomorrow at 7

a.m." said hinata. Then they both eat the went to sleep.

--

Ninjastar: V-O-T-E!! and R-E-V-I-E-W!!

Itahina: 1

Hina/harem: 0

Sasohina: 0

Dei Hina: 0

Kakahina: 0

Peinhina: 0

Itachi: Yay, 4 ME!!

Kakashi: -glares-

Deidara: -glares-

Sasori: -glares-

Pein: -glares-

Itachi: What?

Pein, Kakashi, Sasori, & deidara: -Jumps Itachi-

Hinata: Please Review, I don't think itachi coming out alive.

Fan boys: WE LOVE U HINATA!! WE CAN'T STAND LIVING WITHOUT YOU!!

Ninjastar: No Fan Boys No Jutsu!!


	4. The Mission Begin

Chapter 4

Escort To The Village

Ninjastar: Chapter 4!! Yeah I never thought my computer can store all my 24 Stories.

Dante: WHEN DO I APPEAR I ONLY APPEAR IN THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS I WANT TO HAVE MY OW CHAPTER!!

Ninjastar: HELL NO, NO FUCKING WAY!! HINATA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO GET HER OWN POV AND CHAPTER, SO YOU BETTER DO TE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL CUT YOU FROM THE STORY!!

Dante: -scared- Ninjastar does not own Devil May Cry or Naruto and please some one review this segment so Ninjastar can get ban from .

--

Hinata and Shoiki was at the front gate of Konoha. "Ready to go?" asked Hinata. "Yes, Hinata-sensei." said Shoiki. They started walking and they was a few miles

away from Konoha. "Finally I can Drop this genjutsu." said Hinata. "What do you mean genjutsu?" asked shoiki. When they stopped Hinata's body begin to glow. Her  
hair was still blue ,but with strokes of red, black, and white. She had two wolf red ears with white tips, her teeth become long and pointy, a tail that was white with

a red tip, she had two tattoos that was a sun on one cheek that was red, a moon on the other cheek that was white and her eyes was lavender mixed with red,

black, and white. "Remember when My last name was Oakami?" asked Hinata. :"Yes." said Shoiki while not scared. "Well it's actually Ookami means that I'm from a

wolf clan." said Hinata. "You …are just like me." said Shoiki. "Huh??" asked Hinata. Then shoiki body glowed. Her hair was red ,but with yellow and orange strokes,

She had two neko (cat) that was yellow with orange tips, a orange neko tail with a yellow tip, her teeth become pointy and longer, and her eyes become yellow with

a swirl of red and orange. "I'm from The Neko Clan." said shoiki. They stopped to make camp. "Hinata-sensei, do you know how to sing?" asked Shoiki. "Yes, I do

and I know lots of songs." said Hinata. "Can you sing one?" asked Shoiki. "Sure." said Hinata then she began singing

(That's What You Get By Paramora)

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt, so much?I

can't decideYou have made it harder just to go on

And why?All the possibilities...Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...

I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.'  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.Oh why? All the possibilities.

I'm sure you've heard.That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..

I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win.  
Whoa.Hey, make your way to me. (to me)And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,This heart will start a riot in me,Let's start... Start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

(End of Song)

"You sing nice, Hinata-sensei." said Shoiki. "I try, so get some sleep because we are waking up bright and early." said Hinata. Shoiki went to her tenten and fell

asleep, but Hinata thought of one thing ' We are going to that village.'

--

Ninjastar: REVIEW!!

And I'll give you a cookie and a Sasuke Voodoo Doll

With a real katana and a kunai.

Hinata: have you seen, Dante?

Ninjastar: he's in the closet mumbling about me being scary

Hinata: Oh, review please because I don't be alone


End file.
